


Getting Close

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Service Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Varric has needs. Bull is happy to be of service.
Relationships: Iron Bull/Varric Tethras
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Getting Close

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Blarfkey for your encouragement and help :)

"Getting a little close there, Tiny." Varric grumbles as the Iron Bull sits next to him on the log before the fire. Very close next to him, thigh touching thigh close. 

Bull looks at him and smirks.

"Problem, Varric?" he says, voice husky, moving impossibly closer. 

"I like my personal space, Tiny." Varric says, trying to get a little space between them. Bull stubbornly follows him. 

"I've seen you Varric. I know I'm not your first choice…" Bull says. 

"Yeah, I don't fancy being crushed…" Varric grumbles, interrupting him. Bull laughs and sneaks his hand on Varric's thigh. The hand is large and warm and so, so close. Varric swallows.

"I know you need this, Varric." Bull whispers in his ear, making Varric shiver as his warm breath caresses his ear and neck. "This doesn't need to be anything big, just a friend giving a friend a hand. No strings attached." Bull says as he moves his hand to Varric's half interested dick. 

"But Bianca…" Varric gasps in protest despite pressing against Bull's touch. Bull looks at the crossbow. 

"Don't worry about her, I'm pretty sure she thinks you need this too. " Bull grins wickedly, pressing his hand a little harder against Varric's clothed erection. "And if she's at all like you, she likes to watch." Varric sputters but moans at the added pressure. "You can even think about your girlfriend if you want."

Varric is breathing hard and trying to get his thoughts in order. 

"What's in it for you?" Bull just smiles and keeps moving his hand as he answers. 

"I just like giving people what they need." he says simply. "I get off on it." Bull says bluntly, as is his way. 

Varric groans and gives in. "Okay, okay, but none of that kinky shit." Bull smiles and opens Varric's trousers and gets his cock out. Bull hums appreciatively at the feel and sight of the dwarf's cock in his hand. He strokes him slowly, up and down. 

Varric thrusts impatiently into Bull's hand, groaning as he gets closer to his orgasm. It has been way too long since he came with another person. It wasn't that he didn't like the company of his left hand and some fantasies, but there was just something different about this. The excitement of being outside, under the stars, where anyone could walk in on them. There's also Bull's intense, lustful gaze locked into his cock. 

It's that hungry gaze that makes Varric come with a shout muffled by his own hand. It has been so long, too long since he has been wanted in this way. 

Varric stares at the sky and catches his breath. Then he looks at Bull, who is watching him. He has wiped his hand clean with something, Varric doesn't even want to know where. Varric makes a move to reciprocate, more out of sense fairness than actual desire, but Bull shakes his head. 

"Sometimes pleasure is its own end." he says, getting up. "Night, Varric."

"Tiny…" Varric calls. Bull turns back to look at him. "Thanks."

"Anytime," Bull says, smirking as he turns and walks back to his tent.


End file.
